1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a permanent magnet device for implantation, in particular in eyelids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyelids have, as is known, the task of on the one hand protecting the eyes from disturbing environmental influences and on the other hand protecting the eyes themselves from drying. Accordingly, in the event of the inability of an eye to close (lagophthalmos) this task has to be taken over or assisted by artificial means. Analogously, this applies also in the case of the inability to open the eyelids at will (ptosis).
The modern technology of efficient permanent magnets has rendered it possible to implant successfully for this purpose magnets in eyelids. See, for example, W. D. Muhlbauer, H. Segeth, A. Viessmann "Restoration of Lid Function in Facial Palsy With Permanent Magnets", Abstract book of II. Congress of the European Section of International Confederation of Plastic Reconstructive Surgery, Madrid 1973.
Such magnets are constructed in bowed form, selected in pairs for the individual lid curvature from a multiplicity of magnets of various curvature radii and cross-sections and subsequently implanted individually into the upper and lower lid. An adaptation of the magnets, for example, by more bending, involves the danger of breakage of the brittle magnet body. For this reason, the possible adaptation work is restricted to a shortening of the magnet body, for example, by abrasive cutting.